


Dearly Remembered

by Heavenward (PreludeInZ)



Series: Thunderbirds Prompts [27]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/Heavenward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chatroom prompt: (maybe "Write your obituary" and Gordon if you still have time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Remembered

Shouted into the comm channel, over the roar of a yawning chasm beneath him, "GORDON COOPER TRACY DIED _TRAGICALLY_ TODAY, AS A RESULT OF HIS BROTHER VIRGIL'S _COMPLETE AND UTTER INCOMPETENCE_. "

"--Gordon--"

"HE LEAVES TO MOURN HIS _MARGINALLY MORE COMPETENT BROTHERS_ , SCOOTER, JOHNNY, AND ALAN, ALTHOUGH ALAN'S IN THE DOGHOUSE BECAUSE IT WAS HIS DUMB FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE--"

"--Hey! It was _not_ \--"

"CLEAR THE COMM CHANNEL PLEASE, ALAN, I AM DICTATING MY OBITUARY. JOHN, I HOPE YOU'RE GETTING ALL THIS."

There's a hiss of disapproving static from orbit. "Gordon, you're going to be fine."

Gordon's in an inverted mole pod, dangling below TB2, only just snagged by one of Virgil's grappling cables. They'd been tunneling. There'd been a cliff-face. Gordon had tunneled through it, because Virgil had made a minor miscalculation, regarding East vs West. It's consumately unfair, it had been Alan's turn for Pod Duty. He knows he'll be fine. He's still staring down onto the tops of trees below him, and it's a lousy feeling. He takes a deep breath.

"GORDON WILL BE REMEMBERED FONDLY BY ALL WHO KNEW HIM, FOR HIS IMPECCABLE DRESS SENSE, HIS RAZOR SHARP WIT, AND THAT TIME HE WON THE OLYMPIC GOLD MEDAL. GORDON STOOD HEAD AND SHOULDERS ABOVE HIS BROTHERS--"

"Not literally, of course."

"--AND DISOWNED HIS ELDEST BROTHER SCOTT AT THE VERY END OF HIS LIFE. THE FUNERAL WILL BE HELD ON TRACY ISLAND, IN GRAND VIKING TRADITION, PRESUMING THAT A BODY IS RECOVERED."

There's a sudden jerk and a jolt of vertigo and Gordon swears a blue streak.

" _Sorry_ ," Virgil drawls over the comm channel, "Sorry, Gordon, I was a bit distracted. Someone wouldn't quit shouting."

Gordon, duly reprimanded, shuts up.


End file.
